A driver assistance system onboard a motor vehicle scans a number of measuring values in the area of the motor vehicle and provides a signal so as to make things easier for a driver in driving the motor vehicle. One conventional driver assistance system includes a distance assistant, which maintains a predetermined speed of the motor vehicle, as long as a predetermined distance from a preceding vehicle is maintained. For this, the distance is determined using a radar sensor, for example, and the speed is throttled perhaps to the extent that a rear-end collision based on too small a distance is able to be avoided.
Another driver assistance system relates to a parking assistant which, during a parking process, signals the driver of the motor vehicle when a predetermined safety distance from an obstacle in the area of the motor vehicle has been undershot.
In general, the function of such a driver assistance system is limited to measured values which are collected onboard the motor vehicle. Measured values once raised, however, on the other hand, may be put in as the base of the function of several different driver assistance systems.
The present invention is based on stating a service which implements a driver assistance system, the provision of the service being set on a broadened base of measured values.